


Don't disrespect me!

by SJ_CocaCrack



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Needs A Hug, Dream needs help, Gen, Heavy Angst, Homeless boi in prison all alone, I guess you can say a dreamon, Loneliness, Lonely Clay | Dream (Video blogging RPF), Nightmare is Dream's only friend, Nightmare is a demon, Nightmare likes to be controlling, Poor Dream, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Scared Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), They have a demonic voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack
Summary: Dream tries to stand up to Nightmare..but then everything goes wrong.
Relationships: Clay | Dream &; Nightmare (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 200





	Don't disrespect me!

**Author's Note:**

> :(

"No! Nightmare! I'm done with your SHIT. Your plans literally turned everyone against me! Everyone thinks i'm a monster! Everyone hates me! all becaus of-"

Smack

"D̷̛͆o̶͑n̴̩'̴̂̈t d̴̅́ī̴͗s̶̏r̷̋͝e̷̽̕s̴̀p̸̀̓ȇ̶̅c̶̐̔t ̷̌m̷̿ĕ̵!"

Dream went silent when the other yelled at him, he backed up into the obsidian wall, looking at the taller demon with fear. "Stop being a little bitch, CLAY." 

"All they did was betray you! all of them! like you said! they hate you- think you are a monster! I THE WHOLE TIME have been here for you! the WHOLE FUCKING TIME! you ungrateful IDIOT!" The demon shouted at him, aiming another hit at Dream, landing it.

Dream panicked easily, covering his face from any damage, sliding down the wall. "I-im sor-sorry.. I'm s-sosrry.." He whimpered as the other shouted at him, covering his face, pulling his knees up close to him. The yelling had scared him- the hit too, the demon was very scary when angry.

"You know what."

"Clay."

"I'm going to leave you all alone for a while, see how you'd like it, you'll truly be alone for a while." The demon told the other, watching as Dream looked up, eyes widening. 

"N-no! please! wait- no! sta-" He watched as the demon suddenly disappeared, his eyes tearing up more. He started to sob in silence as realization hit him, stuffing his face into his arms, crying his eyes out.  
He'd have to bare a few days- alone in a prison cell, without his one piece of company.  
He truly was alone now.

-The End-


End file.
